Alcohol as a Catalyst
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: Drunk Lucy did interesting things, and Gray was not drunk enough to ignore them. For GrayLu Week 2016, Day 4: Drunk


**Prompt:** Drunk (GrayLu Week Day 4 - September 4th, 2016)

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Cana was a bad influence on Lucy. He hadn't minded the former's drinking habit before since it never really affected him. This though…was on a whole new level.

Lucy was currently draped all over him, intoxicated as hell and definitely not conscious of her actions. Only the fact that, out of everyone in the guild, _he_ was the one she chose to lean on, stopped him from wringing Cana's neck.

After all, he had been seats away from Lucy at the time she stood up to look for a victim. She could have easily chosen Cana, Levy, Erza, or even Natsu! But no, she had shakily searched around before plopping down proudly in the seat next to him.

To say he felt honoured was an understatement.

"Lucy, you should get off," he scolded her lightly. He had been drinking too. He was nowhere near as drunk as she was, but it was enough to dampen his self-control.

And when he was near Lucy, self-control was absolutely necessary.

"I dun wanna," she slurred. "Ya feel nice." As if to prove her point, she rubbed her cheek against his arm. Her skin burned against his own and his face dropped a little at the realization.

She had only searched for him to cool off.

Not wanting to get his hopes up any further, he decided he needed to get away from her. Just simply standing up and walking away wouldn't do - she would follow him. So he sculpted an ice pack and handed it to her.

To his utter surprise, she slapped it away.

"No! I wan you!" she demanded, once again diving to wrap her arms around his torso.

Yes, he was a man. Yes, he had hormones. And yes, he had feelings for her - but he was not about to take advantage of this situation when the love of his life was acting on alcohol alone.

"You're drunk, Lucy," he sighed, attempting to detangle her limbs from him. "You don't know what you're saying."

She didn't let him. Even in her highly intoxicated state, her strength was enough to keep her hold on him. "Yeah!"

"Yeah what?" He tried his best not to grin amusingly at her, but he was very much amused by her antics on the inside.

"Everythin'! I'm drunk _an'_ I know what I'm sayin'!"

Then, she leaned in.

 _Oh hell no._

His hand moved fast enough to intercept her lips before they made contact with his. "Listen to me Lucy. I _don't_ want you to regret this."

"I won't," he heard her mumble quietly before he felt a gentle peck on his palm. His heart sped up tenfold.

" _Lucy_ ," he growled impatiently before tackling her down onto the bench.

She laughed brightly, eyes sparkling up at him. "What're you gonna do, _Gray_?" Though she had practically slurred every other word, _his_ name sounded very clear from her lips. And with the way she said it…

"Nothing," he snapped, ready to pull back as long as she got the point.

"This doesn't look like _nothin'_ to me," she replied, voice awfully playful and full of mischief.

" _This_ …" he applied a little pressure to his grip on her, "…is to teach you a lesson."

"Mmm, a _dirty_ lesson," she sighed blissfully, rubbing her cheek against his wrist.

He couldn't stop the blush that crept up his face. The added heat only seemed to encourage him to strip more. He had already discarded his top a long time ago (nothing unusual there), but if his pants went too…Lucy would go crazy, he knew it.

"I know how you feel about me," she suddenly said. His eyes darkened at her words, and she turned her attention to them with a glimmering and curious look of her own. He could feel her warm hands on his cheeks as her thumbs gently caressed the area just under his lower lashes. "You always look at me like that...like you _want_ me."

He found it hard to speak. "Is that bad?"

"No," she practically purred. " _I love it_."

They were kissing feverishly before he knew it.

* * *

He was afraid that when she woke up, she would scream and kick him out. It wasn't their first time sleeping in the same bed - he would often sneak in some time in the morning to wake her up only to fall asleep beside her. However, it'd be the first time they had actually _slept_ together and if she knew, she may do more than just kick him out.

So it was a pleasant surprise when she muttered a faint "morning" to him, seemingly not minding his presence even the slightest. The next moment, she was sprawled over him again, not unlike what she had done in the guild last night.

"Morning," he murmured back, tenderly combing his fingers through her hair. "How do you feel?"

"Not good," she mumbled. "You?"

"Satisfied," he teased smugly, smirking. "I'm not opposed to another round."

Clearly, she hadn't caught his drift. "Hell no! I am _not_ drinking with Cana ever again," she groaned.

If he wasn't so dejected at the lost opportunity, he would have laughed at her innocence. As it is, he shrugged. He would have more chances later on…the next one being the week after.

Gray let out a chuckle and lightly reminded her. "You know, Cana's birthday party is next Friday."

Lucy responded by vomiting all over him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you have time. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day! ^^


End file.
